Plenilunio
by oliba
Summary: Ha llegado un chico nuevo a la Push que sin pensarlo causará muchos problemas y cambiará el curso de la historia tal y como lo conocemos. Se llama Axel y es un nuevo lobo para la manada
1. Chapter 1

El viento soplaba entre los árboles dejando volar mi imaginación, me parecía que oía pasos, aullidos, toda la casa chirriaba. Cerré los ojos y me tapé totalmente con la manta. Des de que había llegado a la Push no era capaz de dormir, me daba miedo la oscuridad del bosque y la inmensidad del mar, yo nunca había sido un chico valiente. A veces me parecía oír susurros y me entraban escalofríos por nada. Yo, acostumbrado a la gran ciudad de los Ángeles no sabía como respirar el aire de esta zona, ni entendía las diversiones de los chicos. Pese que lo más normal es estar asustado de los peligros de las metrópolis a mi me daba miedo la naturaleza y a la vez… me atraía.

_Toc, toc, toc…_

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió haciendo un ruido muy sutil, y pude entrever los pies descalzos de mi hermana.

¿Axel, duermes? – preguntó con un hilo de voz

No puedo dormir – le contesté yo - ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella se sentó en un borde de la cama. Ares era dos años menor que yo, y aunque no nos lleváramos muy bien para los dos fue difícil acostumbrarse a la Push así que intentábamos ayudarnos lo máximo posible.

Estar aquí es por tu culpa – me dijo ella

- ¿Tú te piensas que yo quiero estar aquí? – pregunté yo

Papa y mama dicen que estamos aquí por tu bien

Yo ya estaba bien, a mi no me culpes

Si eres un inadaptado no es mi culpa, yo en L.A estaba muy bien

Escucha canija, a mi no me grites, a mi no me digas nada, no te presentes a mi habitación ha echarme la bronca ¿Entendido? – Dije un poco exaltado

Encima borde – Estuve a punte de gritarle, pero respiré hondo, me levanté y Salí de la habitación - ¿Dónde vas?

Una vez perdido en la oscuridad del bosque grité, grité hasta que mis pulmones de quedaron sin aire, y sentí mi piel, como cada poro respiraba por si mismo, empezé a convulsionarme. Caí.

Y cuando abrí los ojos, me sentí fuerte, poderoso, no era yo, era otra cosa. Entonces vi mi pata, enorme, con unas garras extremas, y sentí el mundo a mis pies. Era la metamorfosis final. Había voces en mi cabeza, me hablan, me saludaban…

Y aullé, y otros aullidos volvieron a mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado dos semanas des de esa noche. Ahora era uno más, ahora lo entendía todo. Mis padres nunca me quisieron hablarme de mis abuelos, era por eso. Ellos creían que era un monstruo pero no podían hacer nada, así que volvimos a la Push; donde de crió mi padre. Y aun que al principio las cosas eran complicadas, aunque todo parecía ir mal, ahora mismo era la persona más feliz del mundo. Tenía mi lugar para encajar. Las noches por el bosque, la manada, los secretos… todo formaba parte de mí y yo formaba parte de ello.

Jacob Black se había convertido en uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido en muchísimo tiempo. Estaba allí sentado una de las largas tardes de verano, disfrutando de no hacer nada

¿Tú has matado nunca algún frío? – pregunté yo, él sonrió levemente

Si, aunque ya están muertos – se rió

¿Y qué se siente?

Algún día lo sabrás

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Mirando al horizonte.

No sabía que tuvieras moto – dije, viendo que tenia una en un rincón

Es un recuerdo de una amiga – me dijo contestó melancólico – Ya no la uso

Así que una amiga – me reí yo – ¿sólo una amiga?

Es una historia larga, se podrían escribir libros sobre eso

¿Sigues viéndola?

A veces, aunque ahora no es lo mismo, nunca será lo mismo ya – y añadió – las cosas han cambiado para los dos

Eso suena a frase de telenovela, tío – nos reímos los dos

¿Y tu qué? ¡Todo el día preguntándome a mí! – me dijo Jake divertido – Podrías contarme cosas, ¿alguna chica?

Creo que soy el único chico, que con 17 años aún no ha besado a nadie

¿No me lo dirás en serio?

¿Debería mentirte, acaso? – pregunté yo

Parece mentira ¿Tu te has visto? – Hizo una pausa – Cualquier chica quiere a alguien como tú. Eres un chico californiano, moreno de piel, pelo rubio revuelto, cuerpo de surfero…

¡No me seas gay!

Nos reímos los dos durante un rato.

Un coche paro cerca de la casa, no hicimos demasiado caso, pero una voz gritó Jake, y entonces la vi. Era realmente hermosa. No era demasiado alta, sus proporciones eran perfectas, parecía una estatua griega. Su larga melena castaña terminaba con tirabuzones sobre sus hombros, su piel era tan perfecta, tan harmónica; sus labios eran de color rojo sangre, sensuales; y esos ojos enormes, dorados, esa expresión de inocencia, culminados con unas pestañas infinitas. Vestía unos tejanos anchos, desgastados y rotos, que le daban un aire despreocupado y una camiseta oscura de tirantez que se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Nunca olvidaré esa imagen.

La chica abrazó a Jacob, esté me miró y me dijo:

Axel, te presento a Nessie

¡Hola! – dijo ella, y su voz me pareció música celestial.

Hola… - dije yo, intentado que no me temblara la voz

Se acercó y me dio dos besos. Por un lado un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, por el otro ese extraño olor me molestaba.

Me centré, no era la primera chica que me parecía hermosa, ni mucho menos, solo era una más, era una de esas chicas a las que yo nunca aspiraría porque me daba miedo hablar con ellas, aunque más tarde debería cambiar esa idea.


End file.
